The Tale Of Szayel Aporro
by konanangelofrain
Summary: Szayel is the only scientist he knows of without a proper assistant, will he ever find one? What will happen when he does? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :3 I plan on making this mature, so not for little ones :
1. Ready To Get Together?

**[ Hello, here is my third story! It's not gonna have much detail but enough for you to picture things in your mind and see exactly what I'm seeing! ^^ Okay well, let me let you start reading, I don't own the BLEACH characters! But the OC belong to me and my sisters, please enjoy this tale I am about to tell!**

**Szayel: Oh, for the love of Aizen get on with it you blabber mouth, this story is about me not your random babbling.**

**Well, look who's randomly babbling now.. **

**Oh, and I'd like to add that there is a bit of other animes in it such as, D Gray Man, Final Fantasy and Soul Eater, but they'll probably only be in a few chapters!**

**Okay, here's the story]**

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi picked up a flyer from his table._

**Mayuri: **"Nemu, what's this?"

**Nemu:** "A scientist get together I believe.."

**Mayuri:** "Shall we attend, or leave them be..?"

**Nemu:** "It is not my decision, sir."

**Mayuri:** "But I'm asking you."

**Nemu:** "I say, yes."

**Mayuri:** "Oh, who asked you?"

--

_Somewhere else.._

**Szayel:** "A scientist get together... oh, who needs them.. they're all... Im-- wait a minute.. I wonder if Mayuri is going.. he'll go and tell all the other scientist how he killed me and out smarted me and... Ooooh! I cannot have that, my reputation will be down the drain!! LUMINA! VERONA!"

_Two hopping round things jump towards him._

**Lumina and Verona:** "Yes, Master Szayel Aporro?!"

**Szayel:** "Ready my best attire, I'm leaving tonight.."

**Lumina:** "Where are you going?"

**Szayel:** "The nerve, don't ask just do as your told.. lousy fraccion.. useless completly.."

**Verona:** "You made him hate us!"

_Verona jumps up bubbing Lumina._

**Lumina:** "He ate me and you don't even have enough hair!"

**Verona:** "We'll see who has enough hair!"

_Verona starts pulling on Lumina's hair. While Lumina begins chomping down on Verona's arm._

**Lumina and Verona:** "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

**Szayel:** "SHUT UP! DO AS YOUR TOLD!!!!"

**Lumina and Verona:** "Yes, Master Szayel Aporro!"

_They hop off to do as they were told mumbling to eachother something about. "You made him hate us and now I hate you, and I don't believe you." Szayel let out a heavy sigh and put his hand on his forehead._

**Szayel:** "I.. I don't have a proper assistant.... Damn! That Mayuri has a assistant, I bet things would be much easier if I had a assisant... a proper one that is.. those fraccion of mine are hopeless.. utterly..

--

_Somewhere else.._

**Yazoo:** "Hojo, do you plan on attending this... Get together?..

**Kadaj:** "Sounds stupid."

**Yazoo:** "There might be refreshments.."

**Loz:** "Yazoooooo! Let's go with Hojo!"

**Yazoo:** "We can't... It states here, "You may bring only your assistant." and we are not his assistant(s)."

**Hojo:** "I will go, but only because I know I'm better then all those wannabes!"

**Kadaj:** "That's the spirit Hojo!"

**Yazoo:** "Didn't you just say it was stupid?..."

---

_Somewhere else.._

**Komui:** "LENALEEEEEE!!!! I don't want to be around all of those... People!!"

**Lenalee:** "Brother, come on it would be nice for you to prove yourself to some of those other scientist fellows."

**Reever:** "Come on supervisor, your acting childish.."

**Komui:** "Lenalee, will you come with me?"

**Reever:** "I thought I was your assisant!"

**Komui:** "Oh Reever, who will do work if we are both gone?"

**Reever:** "That's not fair!"

**Komui:** "Goodbye REEVER, come on Lenalee!"

**Lenalee:** _[Giggles]_"Coming brother!"

---

_Somewhere else.._

**Kabuto: **"Lord Orochimaru, do you plan on going to this event?"

**Orochimaru:** "Not exactly.. Why?"

**Kabuto:** "I just thought you might like to meet fellow scientists."

**Orochimaru:** "What I do is not like what they do, I research jutsu's while they research unnecessary stuff."

_Kabuto chuckles setting the papers down._

**Kabuto:** "So, we're not going?"

**Orochimaru:** "Do you need friends Kabuto, is that why you are so eager to go?"

**Kabuto:** "H-huh?! What?! No, no, no! I'm just fine! Alone.. In my room.. Never anyone to talk to.."

_Orochimaru laughs slightly._

**Orochimaru:** "Fine, Mr. Lonely.. We'll go, so you can find some friends. But don't get angry at me when no one likes you."

---

_Somewhere else.._

**Dr Stein:** "A get together... more specimens to dissect."

**Spirit:** "Oh no! Your not allowed to go!"

**Dr Stein:** "You could come along if you like Senpai."

**Spirit:** "No! I'm not going where there are other crazy scientist just like you!!"

**Dr Stein:** "Their may be females..."

**Spirit:** "Well! What are we waiting for!?"

**Maka:** "Baka papa..." _[Stalking]_

**[ In the next chapter they will be arriving at the wanted destination, please review and tell me what you think of it! THANK YOU! Honest reviews kay? I can take the cruelness! *sniff*]**


	2. Arriving At Our Destination!

**[ The next chapter begins and everyone his arriving! Let's see what happens, I own the HOBO! XD]**

_Everyone began arriving at their destination._

**Kabuto:** "Wow, it's even bigger then I thought! We should go to these more often!"

_Orochimaru chuckled at Kabuto acting like a child at a zoo._

**Orochimaru:** "This may be the only one we ever attend, so make as many friends as possible."

**Kabuto:** "Oh.. alright.."

_Kabuto looks down disappointed and notices someone by the entrance._

**Kabuto:** "Hello! I'm Kabuto! Are you the door guard?"

_The man smiles at him showing only three teeth._

**Kabuto:** "Oh, well... umm..."

**Man:** "You got any money on ya' kid?"

**Kabuto:** "Um, well you see I have.."

_Kabuto begins to check his pockets when he is tackled by the man._

**Kabuto:** "Ahh! Lord Orochimaru! Help!"

_Orochimaru sighs as he watches Kabuto get mauled by a Hobo._

**Hobo:** "Gimme your money!!"

**Kabuto:** "Ahh!!"

_Hojo and the Silver brothers approach._

**Yazoo:** "How pitiful.."

**Kadaj:** "I'm gonna help the bum!"

_Kadaj starts to help the Hobo maul Kabuto._

**Kabuto:** "LORD OROCHIMARU!! SAVE ME!!! YOU HATE ME!!"

**Orochimaru:** "Please, leave Kabuto be.."

**Hobo:** "I have his money!"

_The Hobo says running off smiling._

**Kadaj:** "Ahaha! Stupid!"

**Kabuto:** "Lord Orochimaru... My money..."

_Kabuto sniffs sadly._

**Orochimaru:** "Let him have it, he doesn't get paid at all.. His job is beating up defenseless people like you Kabuto."

**Kabuto:** "I'm not defenseless.."

**Kadaj:** "Yeah you are stupid."

_Loz and Yazoo laugh._

**Kabuto:** "That's not funny.. And that's not my name."

**Yazoo:** "Then what is your name..?"

**Kabuto:** "Kabut--"

_Kadaj interupts him before he can finish._

**Kadaj:** "CAW BUTT!!"

_Kadaj dies of laughter along with Loz, Yazoo trying to be the responsible one holds back his laughter._

**Orochimaru:** "Oh, well, Kabuto, I'll see you inside, good luck with your new friends."

_Orochimaru walks inside the doors._

**Kadaj:** "Stupid Caw butt!"

**Kabuto:** "My name is Kabuto.."

**Kadaj:** "Oh, my apologizes Mr. Butto."

_Yazoo and Loz chuckle._

**Loz:** "Maybe we should get away before he farts out his mouth."

**Yazoo:** "That would be disgusting... We're waiting for Hojo though.."

_Hojo comes up to the door with all of his supplies._

**Hojo:** "What? Don't talk to this Hobo, he'll maul you!"

_Hojo walks inside not giving Kabuto a chance to explain anything._

**Kadaj:** "See ya around stupid Caw Butto."

_Kadaj walks inside followed by his two older brothers who give Kabuto a teasing smiles._

**Kabuto:** "Lord Orochimaru was right.. No one likes me..."

**[ Aww, poor Kabuto, right? Will Kabuto ever make a friend? **

**Szayel:"HOW COME I WASN'T IN IT? THIS STORY IS ABOUT ME CORRECT?"**

**Oh shaddap for once would ya? Give me a minute to put ya in it!**

**Szayel: "Hmph.."**

**Anyway, to find out, stay tuned, meaning stalk me!!! MUAWHAHA!! :D READ AND REVIEW IT'S FUN TO DO :D]**


End file.
